Alolan Sword-Spirt
by Purplemoon-on-the-rise
Summary: The great demon lord Ghirahim has finally amassed enough power to slip the bonds of The Master Sword. However, seeing this, the Golden Goddesses decide to have some fun with him and send him to the Alola region as an Alolan Meowth. Heaven help the trainer who catches him...
1. Chapter 1

Begining

"picture this: a white room, a blank room, an empty room. It's the kind of room that has no windows or doors or anything else that might allow escape. And don't even get me started on the sounds in this place: they always have this slight off-ness to them, a sort of hollowness, that just makes the emptiness of the room worse. And there's absolutely nothing to do really… I mean you could just take a walk or something, it's a pretty large space, but since it's so empty there's no good way to tell if you're going anywhere. At least no way that I can tell…

But anyways, there is a point to this! You see, this room I've just described may not sound as terrible as I try to make it out to be, but trust me, it is! I mean, I sure think it is, and I've been here for only a few thousand years already. But I don't plan on staying here for much longer.

It's taken forever and a half to store up this much power, but it should be just enough. Enough to get out. To reincarnate. And maybe enough to still have some left over hopefully. And if not, I think by this point anything is better than this. This room. This, this, this PRISON!

Anywho… The point is this: I'm leaving. That's right, I'm taking my leave of this place, and at this point it's safe to assume you have no way of stopping me! So goodbye Bluebird, maybe tell that sky-brat I said goodbye too. Anyways, I'm gone…" and it so he was.

Gone in a flash of diamonds, the demon sword Ghirahim was no long imprisoned. He was free at last, and everyone knew it. Especially the goddesses. Heck you might even say they let him go; but not without first having a little fun with him.

You see, in between cycles they get super bored. So bored, that when something potentially interesting comes along, they may help it along a little. Infact, Ghirahim's escape was the most exciting thing to happen in a while, but not nearly exciting enough for them to leave the event as is.

They had a brilliant idea for this one; that, and a fellow god owed them a favor.

So as the demon was getting away, they conveniently left a portal to this god's dimension out in the open, and then stepped back to watch the demon fly in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

To be fair to Ghirahim, it only took him ten minutes to realize he'd been tricked.

But to be honest, it also took him twice that long to realize he had no way back. So, presumably stuck wherever 'Here' was, he decided to have a look around.

' What a dreary realm _this_ is.' he thought, ' It's almost like the Master Sword, except darker, and colder'.

And that might be the closest description of space that any being from hyrule has ever made; partly because they don't have much of a concept of it there and because they always have to deal with Ganon. Stupid pig, can't leave them alone!

Anyways, as Ghirahim was marveling at space, he failed to notice that someone new had arrived. This new being was a large warrior covered from head to toes in strange pink seashell like armor . The new visitor was so silent on approach that I'm not even sure what made Ghirahim finally notice them! But maybe when he did notice, it was because the being spoke to him: "Ho there! Are you the demon Ghirahim?" they bellowed. " That would be LORD Ghirahim, thank you" scoffed Ghirahim," And yes, I am he." Unfazed, the warrior replied "good, that just makes things easier" as they scooped the demon up and flung him over their shoulder.

"Just what in Demise's name are you doing!?" Ghirahim protest "Let me go!".

"Am sorry but I can not do that, " stated the being "my boss requests your presence immediately".

"I said let go" "No" "Let go" "I can't do that" "Let. me. go!" ghirahim pant as he tried in vain to get away. "If you do not stop now, I will have to knock you out." threatened the warrior ominously. "I'd like to see you-" at this point it's hard to describe what happened next. The warrior, whom was so visibly humanoid one minute, didn't look so man-like the next. In their place was huge pink dragon all of a sudden, and I mean huge: to the point of not even being funny.

This display, clearly was what shut Ghirahim up. So terrific was the pink dragon's size, that Ghirahim didn't even move for the remainder of his journey out of sheer terror. 'I mean, I've seen dragons before but none like THIS' he thought, 'and that thing could eat even ME in one gulp'.

The dragon, though, heard none of this and simply took Ghirahim's silence for compliance. Satisfied that his captive wouldn't run, the dragon shifted back down to their smaller form. "It's time to go now" they said, and Ghirahim just nodded along with a slightly glazed expresion.

So to make up time, and with an unresponsive demon on their shoulder, the man-shaped dragon decided to do something miraculous: they took a step. Just a step, much like one of yours or mine, except suddenly they were on the whole other side of the galaxy. Right at the doorstep of the dragon's boss in fact.

Either this was a common occurrence, or said boss just didn't care. Because as they came in he just continued on with his work, stopping only long enough to say "Good job Palkia" and "put him over there for now will you?" and so on.

Had Ghirahim been "awake" (for lack of a better term) through all this, I'm sure he would have had a cow over this treatment; but since he was out this next part may seem a little one sided.

"So you're a demon, are you? we don't have many of those here." Began the dragon's boss.

". . . " was Ghirahim's non-reply.

" you know, the goddess are playing with you, don't you ?" the boss asked.

" . . . "was all Ghirahim could muster

" and they sent you here because I owe them, right?" the boss stated slash acused.

" . . . "

"well they want you to do something entertaining, so what do you think would hold their attention?" the boss wondered

" . . . "

" do you have any ideas? no? I mean by all means, please, do sit there and not answer it's just your fate that hangs in the balance not mine." teased the boss.

". . ."

" has anyone ever told you you'd make a good cat?"

" . . . "

"Ah ha, that's it! I'll turn you into a cat! any thoughts on this?"

". . ."

" absolutely none? are you sure?"

". . ."

" last chance, speak now or forever hold your peace!"

" . . ."

"alrighty then, i'll take that as a "yes, do what you must O Arceus." and leave it at that."

" . . ."

" I don't suppose you want to keep your powers intact do you?"

" . . ."

"No, well I wouldn't want to strip you of them entirely. I tell you what, I'll just separate them into these Z-crystals ok? and I'll scatter them about so you can find them; that ought to keep those girls entertained!"

". . ."

" well, you should be good to go now, so I'll just send you on your way."

And with that everything was settled, all Arceus needed to do now was send Ghirahim to poke-Earth and it would be a done deal. " Hey Dialga, come here, I got a job for you." said Arceus." Yes boss?" replied the master of time," Could you take this down to Earth for me, Dialga?" "Consider it done sir." "right, thank you Dialga." "My pleasure boss"

And so Dialga took Ghirahim and the Z-crystals and made a beeline for poke-Earth, in the year 2016.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Today had been eventful for Selene. Having just moved to the Alola region she was still meeting people and getting lost everywhere. For example, today, when she was supposed to meet the kahuna of Melemele she took a wrong turn and got lost.

Well, maybe not lost lost, but still not where she meant to go. Instead, the path she decided to follow lead her to a rope bridge and a girl named Lily. Poor Lily had been terrified at the time, she was frozen to the spot. She wasn't scared of Selene. No, she was terrified for her poor Cosmog.

The silly pokemon had thought it a good idea to go on ahead without Lily and got stuck in the middle of the bridge! And then Cosmog couldn't get to either end of the bridge because it was being attacked by a hoard of Pidgeys. Plus, poor Lily couldn't even muster enough willpower to charge out there and save it. In the end, both would have been stuck if Selene hadn't shown up.

Summoning up some hidden courage, Selene hurried into action with no doubt about what she should do. She just jumped on that bridge and shooed the pesky birds away from the frightened pokemon, then she scooped Cosmog up and ran back just in time for the bridge to collapse!

With the way Lily kept thanking her, you would have thought Lily was the one that got saved, not Cosmog. In any event, Selene was just glad she could help. She felt that it was just one of those things anyone would do. Lily vehemently tried to assure her it was not and then tried vainly to reward her, but Selene wouldn't have it.

" no really I couldn't, i'm just not that kind of person!'' "Nonsense, just take it please, it's the least I can do since you saved Nebby." "nah, I can't just take something of your's, I hardly know you, it wouldn't feel right. . ."

" uhg, you're just too nice selene!" said a frustrated Lily. Then she spotted something shiny on the ground and it gave her an idea. "How about this then, since you won't except anything of mine why not take this crystal here." she said as she picked the glittery thing from the dirt. "well I mean if you're sure, I mean you found it should it be. . ." "nope, not mine, it's yours! so please, just take it!" Lily practically sobbed. "well if you insist" said Selene, as she pocketed the shiny mineral.

"Don't worry I do. Now, didn't you say something about being on your way to meet the kahuna?" "Oh my gosh you're right, I need to get a move on!" "here, I'll walk you there if you'd like" "Really?" "Sure"

Of course, when Selene did finally meet the Kahuna, she was a bit too late to get a pokemon. Apparently the kahuna's grandson, Hau, had gotten the last one.

At least the way home was uneventful so far-

" **BOOOOOM!"** came a sound that rattled the heavens and kicked up enough dust to choke a vacuum!

'Over there! it fell over there! What was that?' screamed Selene's inner voice as she ran toward the impact. Whatever it was, it had blown back all the trees and grass in the vicinity when it hit, creating a sort of green crater. Coming to the edge of this crater, Selene saw someone bent over something in the epicenter of the crater. It was probably whatever had crashed.

The person, Selene was sure it was a man, seemed somehow disappointed in whatever he was looking at. "Tsk tsk tsk, what do you know, it survived impact. . . in my opinion that's just scary. . ." is what it sounded like the stranger was murmuring when Selene finally got close enough to see both the stranger and the object of her enquiry.

' Stranger is right!' thought Selene as she watched the man pick up the mystery lump from the crater floor. He was very tall, this man, and covered from head to toe in bright blue diamond armor. When he finally turned around she noticed that he had picked up pokemon from the crater, a Meowth in fact. " You there!" he said when he finally noticed her, "assist me with this 'Pokemon' please, it seems it's hurt. . .". "Oh gosh, do you have it's pokeball?" "um" "I-I think there's a pokemon center around here somewhere!" "Um" "oh, I should've brought map!" "Um" "do you have a map? what if you don't make? oh my gosh it's gonna die!" sobbed Selene. "um, why don't I just point you in the right direction, and you take it?" suggested the stranger. "Oh? oh! oh, ok I'll go right now!" She said as she hurriedly accepted the Meowth.

" Yes, yes, hurry please. . ." encouraged the stranger as Selene hurried away, "but be careful on your way though." he said as he vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

A plastic hospital chair had never felt so good to Selene as the one she sat in did now. Even though she was worried, she couldn't help but appreciate this small amenity. It just felt good to sit down after events such as the past hour.

After she took the poor Meowth from the man, she hurried as fast as she could to the nearest Center. As it turned out all those trips to the Pokeathlon, especially the times mom entered her and their Meowth in the agility courses, paid off. The Alolan Meowth was much heavier than her Kantonese Meowth at home, and the sudden rain that came out of nowhere didn't help either. . . 'You know, some days I can't help but feel that someone up there is laughing at me, especially on days like today.' thought Selene. As if that weren't enough, someone's Toros had gotten loose too and was running a-muk (I'm sorry) in the road right in front of the Mall. So Selene had to go the long way around to get to the Pokemon Center which ate up precious time.

When she finally got to the Center, Nurse Joy was thankfully not preoccupied. The kind Poke-nurse took one look at the Alolan Meowth and agreed that he was in bad condition, so she quickly whisked him away.

All that was twenty minutes ago, which made Selene nervous. Usually when they had to take their Meowth to the pokeCenter it took Nurse Joy all of ten maybe twenty seconds to treat their pokemon. Whatever was wrong with this Meowth it must not be good. . .

" Miss Selene?" came Nurse Joy from the front desk area, breaking Selene from her thoughts. " Is he alright, Nurse?" she asked as she hurried over to the desk. " Yes, your Meowth is fine. Asleep and well." reassured the pink haired nurse. "What was wrong with him then?" Selene asked anxiously, "Shock dear. The poor thing was traumatized by something, but I couldn't tell what. He woke up halfway through the check up and attacked poor Chancy;I think both were equally scared out of their minds. I had to give him a sedative to calm him down enough to finish, so he's still asleep right now."

"Is it ok I if I go sit with him till he wakes up?" wondered Selene, "That's fine with me dear, but I need to ask you some questions first. I just need to get a sense of the patient's background before we do anything else, ok?."

"um, alright, fire away?" "ok, first question: is the pokemon wild? I just assumed that because you didn't bring a pokeball but I've been wrong before." "actually I'm not sure, in fact I only just saw this pokemon for the first time today. . ." "Really, just today? And what makes you unsure that it's wild?" "Well it's because some guy asked me to take the Meowth to the pokeCenter, all he would say was that it appeared injured and needed help, I didn't even know him and I'd never seen him before either." "Ok, could you describe this mystery man to me?" "Sure, he was very tall. Almost inhumanly so, but not skinny or anything like that. Also, I swear he was wearing blue armor from head to toe. . ." "And?" ". . .well that's all I can really say, it's almost strange but that's it." "Hmm. . .Next question: where did you find the pokemon?" " I found him just south of Iki town in a field off of route 1. He was in a crater with that mystery man I told you about."

"Crater? I don't remember any craters on route 1. . ." said nurse joy "Are you sure it wasn't just a small valley or dip? Mele-mele is somewhat full of hills last I checked."

"No, I'm positive it was a crater I found them in. Heck it was almost like they caused it or something. . . but that's just silly, isn't it?" Wondered Selene. "Well, silly or not, thank you for answering my Questions. Feel free to go sit with the patient if you'd like." And with her answers given, Selene went to do just that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Horrible blank whiteness was what greeted Ghirahim first. Followed closely by (Three … two … one...), copious amounts of white hot panic at said blankness. " **NOoooooo**!", shrieked the poke-fied demon lord at the top of his new vocal cords, terrified he'd been caught so quickly. This was not, however, a private freak out as Ghirahim soon found out.

Dead asleep in a plastic chair parked right beside his bed,(how had he not noticed the bed?), was a human girl! She was maybe in her early teens(?), dressed for tropical weather, but clearly not native to any sort of tropical climate. She very clearly was not Hylian, that much he could tell, probably lybrennian? Eh, maybe not. It's not like he spent that much time near humans…

Anyways, she clearly wasn't a guard of any sort, so, therefore was not a threat. Not that there was anything threatening in this room, he noticed. 'Hmp, maybe I've finally found a proper bunch of mortals: the kind that know when they're out matched!' he smugly thought to himself. ' Either that or they've never heard of me … and thus don't know what horrible danger they're in!' this thought made him smile. 'You know, I could easily conquer this place… for my lord Demise of course!' yeah, he liked that one.

Quickly noticing, then subsequently removing, his IV he crawled his way to the end of the bed and hopping off of it. Coming to the girl's chair, which blocked his escape, he cleared his throat startling the girl. " Who's there!" she said with a start, scanning the room for anyone.

"Down here child."

"Huh?" she dipped her head to see the speaker at her feet.

"Would you be a dear and tell me where this is, exactly?" Ghirahim all but literally purred, trying with honey first before skipping to pesticide.

"Uhhh… umm… what? How are you-" "Answer the question girl!" he snapped. "O-ok ok! The P-poke center in Hea-hea city!" She stammered out. "Good, good. And where is that in relation to Hyrule?" he actually purred this time. " Hyrule? Where is that?" she asked, puzzled by the unfamiliar name.

'Hmp, obviously not close at all' he mused, striking an accidentally-adorable thinking pose. "Um… H-how are you talking?" came the girl, breaking him from his thoughts. "Did you say something?" he said looking up at her.

" Yes, um, how are you talking, like right now?" she repeated, sounding confused on something.

" What do you mean by ' _How_ '?" he said, now confused by her statement.

"I mean, no offense, but pokemon don't usually talk… uh, just saying…" she said, trying to be polite about it.

"What is a _poh-kay-mohn_?" he asked, enunciating every syllable with disdain.

A.N.

Hello again, P.M. here, I apologize for the long pause in New chapters. I'd gotten so excited over a new story idea that I'd had to start writing it before I forgot it. The idea turned out to be successful so I worked on it for a while, but now I'm in a creative lull with it so I've come back to this story for a bit. I think I might be able to post a bit more regularly, but first I'd like to know if I even have an audience here! So I'm just going to hold the next chapter here, which is done btw, for ransom. If atleast 6 brave souls can comment on this story, then I might be able to post the next chapter.

This is all up to you guys,

Purplemoon-on-the-rise


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

'I must still be dreaming!' Selene thought, 'That's the only thing that makes sense, right? Pokemon don't talk!'. But this one was, to her even! And It asked her what pokemon were!

'It's just the stress, that's all.' she tried to convince herself, 'Moving to here from Goldenrod must have been much more stressful than I thought …' .

Yep, just one weird dream. That's all.

"'what is a pokemon'?" She repeated, as if she hadn't heard him correctly.

"Yes, that's what I said." he replied, she could practically hear the honey turn to vinegar on his lips. Plus he made a face at her which, to be frank, had her worried for her safety. 'honest to god! What is that expression? He's got that look like he can't decide whether or not to step on a stray bug-type or something!'.

And as if he could hear her innermost worries, he unsheathed the claws on one paw with an audible ***Sniiii~ick!***. That really made her butt clench and her toes curl.

While she was debating just how murderous a wild Meowth could be, she caught him cleaning underneath his claws from the corner I her eye. It was something so ordinary, really she'd seen her meowth do several times (usually as a show of impatience with her or her mother's slowness), but never once had the action ever felt so intimidating.

'It's like, one wrong word and he might gut me in one stroke!'she observe as she silently watched him switch to the other paw.

Quickly, before the thought of disembowelment actually did cross his mind, she decided to speak.

"Okay, well p-Pokemon are creatures with extraordinary powers that live and work alongside humans." she recited a bit woodenly, almost as if reading it from a textbook. "They, umm, come in many shapes and forms. And, umm, most all of them evolve at least once." she looked to him again, this time as if to see if this seemed familiar to him.

"Hmm, interesting. . . I can see why I might be mistaken as such a creature. . . but I assure you, I am no 'Poh-kay-mohn' ." He told her, utterly dashing any hope she might have had in his sanity.

"So you, a Meowth, are trying to tell me that you are _definitely_ not a pokemon?" She said incredulously.

"Tch, Isn't that what I said?" his tone, once again, left her more than a little worried for her safety. "But" he continued, "if you think you can prove otherwise, then by all means….".

Confused by the idea that this was something that warranted more proof than a glance, she tried to think of something undeniably proof worthy to convince him. To her it was as obvious the shiny gold coin on his forehead what he was:

'I mean, what kind of idiot would call him otherwise? Sure he's a different color from a Kantonese Meowth, but that's only because of breeding! Other than that there aren't any real differences , well, maybe except that he talks. . . and gives a mean death-glare, but . . Don't all Alolan Meowth do that?'

To Check, she pulled out the old Pokedex she was borrowing from her mom. It had a newer version of the National-dex which surely could distinguish any differences between regional variants.

 ***Bing*** ' _Meowth, the scratch cat Pokemon! It is nocturnal in nature. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly.'_ the little red box squawked, which caused the Meowth to suddenly jump a foot in the air.

"W-what sorcery is this!" he hissed "What in Demise's name is that thing! What is that witchbox, girl?" he demanded shakily. He was all fluffed up, with both sets of claws unsheathed, and he was glaring daggers at the pokedex. It was almost like he'd never seen one before .

"Oh, this?" she said, innocently switching the pokedex off "It's just a pokedex… you've really never seen one?".

"No, of course not, I should think I'd remember such a thing. . ." He said, as he nonchalantly tried to rub his fur back down. His attempts proved to be unsuccessful.

Not a singular hair seemed to want to lie down, which reminded her of when she'd taken a trip with her mother and their Meowth. The the three of them had gone on a tour of the kanto power plant, which left their meowth's fur standing on end just like this.

That memory reminded her that despite the dirty looks he'd given her, this Meowth was still just another Pokemon. Which, of course, she needn't be afraid of.

'R-right?'.


End file.
